Illusions
by melodyxhaylex13
Summary: A tragic plane crash... castaways in an unknown island... relationships that may be a great mistake... Don't be tricked. It is a mikanxnatsume pairing fanfic!


Gakuen Alice Fanfiction- Illusions

Chapter 1 - Castaways

"Mikan! Mikan!" a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy called Mikan happily. The boy was

running towards Mikan, excited to see her closely. Mikan, hearing the pleasant

and melodic voice, she felt herself slowly detaching from her own work. Instead,

she met the eyes of the boy that called her. "Ruka-kun!" she cried out, her voice

overflowing with joy and love. When both are very close to each other, Ruka held

Mikan's face and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Ruka then caressed Mikan's

brown, long hair with such unexplainable passion and longing. When both had

pulled away, Mikan looked at Ruka with shining eyes, and Ruka flashed her his

most dazzling smile. Mikan blushed and smiled back at him. "I'm glad that you're

back... You've been gone too long, you know..." Mikan cried, a little bit upset

about Ruka. "Well, I'm very sorry, I am just finding something for us to eat...

those food packages that we have in those tubes, they're almost gone... oh, by

the way, I've caught some fish!" Ruka cried out proudly. From his bag

which he had made out of animal skin that he found at the forest (although he

felt VERY guilty to use it to make a bag out of it and he doesn't even know why...)

he brought out five, fat fishes and raised them to show to Mikan. "Well, what do

you think? It will be an excellent dinner for us, isn't it?" Ruka smiled. Mikan stared

at the fishes. She felt her mouth water. Mikan's stomach sounded loudly. Mikan

turned a bright red. "Gee, it is an excellent dinner indeed... uh, let's prepare it

already? I-I'm a bit hungry..." she murmured, embarrassed. Ruka tried to stop his

laughter but failed to do so. He laughed loudly, and at first Mikan felt annoyance.

But then, Mikan find herself giggling. Mikan and Ruka are actually two of the

thirteen survivors of a plane crash that happened 6 months ago after the pilot,

Hotaru, lost control of the plane and as a result, they had a crash landing in

a solitary island that is unknown to them. Apparently, before they would hit the

land, Hotaru shouted at the 12 other passengers to press a red button

somewhere beside their seats that will activate the advanced rescue tubes that

she had designed. These tubes will enclose the passengers individually and

within these rescue tubes, there are goods and plenty of supplies in store that

each individual would need for a very limited period of time. When all passengers

are already ready, Hotaru will press the release button and the rescue tubes will

immediately be detached from the plane and will land safely to the ground. But

then, it will be a big risk for Hotaru, for she will not have time to set her own

rescue tube up, for only a few minutes were left. But Hotaru have already

decided. She chose to take the risk, just to save her friends, and of course,

her beloved. "Ready?" she shouted, preparing herself as she wore a safety

helmet. She inhaled a few air that she can inhale. "Ready!" all shouted back,

anxious and frightened at the same time. They did not know the risk that Hotaru

will have to face. Hotaru then exhaled the air and pushed the release button.

Slowly, almost momentously, the rescue tubes detached itself from the plane and

landed like rockets on different directions, onto land. Hotaru blinked as she

watched her friends descend to land from the side window. 'I hope they're going

to be alright...' she whispered to herself, her eyes mysteriously kept in

the helmet that she wore. Only 54 seconds left before the plane will

crash. Hotaru breathed air in and out repeatedly. It was already time. She

breathlessly mentioned the name of her beloved and smiled under her helmet.

She closed her eyes as well and steeled herself of whatever event that might

happen. Meanwhile, the tubes that landed on different directions, had a great

impact when it landed on the ground. It made the passengers unconscious, and

so, they had not witnessed the crash landing of Hotaru's plane somewhere in the

middle of the island. Nighttime came and somehow, two passengers of the tubes

regain consciousness. They were Mikan and Ruka, whose tubes luckily

landed on same ground, in a deep and green forest. When they have regained

consciousness, they had both lost their memories and are still trying to catch up

and be familiarized with the environment around them. And when things got a

little bit better, Mikan and Ruka were able to recall only their names, and then

they've realized that somehow, they are close with each other. Ruka and Mikan

struggled to live normally in their lives like castaways. Together, as both of them

don't recall anything but their names and somehow, their close connection, they

both help themselves in their lives since the two of them will rely on each other in

the end. Mikan and Ruka soon have adapted the way of life in the island but still

didn't remember a single memory. Not even a flashback came popping out of the

heads of the two. Also, after some time, the relationship of the two developed as

from "castaway friends" to "castaway lovers." They both began to feel deeper

feelings with each other. Although in some things, they haven't dare to try several

things when you're in a love relationship like kissing lips to lips, although they've

tried kissing on the cheeks and/or forehead. Somehow, they felt a strange aura

that tells the not to do so the kissing of lips to lips. But then, they were still

starting to develop each other's love and they know that they will somehow get to

that point. Ruka and Mikan ate their cooked fish together. "Uhm, Ruka-kun, how

did you find it? Does it taste bad?" Mikan asked worriedly. Ruka looked at Mikan

with glowing eyes. "Of course it is! You cooked it right? And, everything that you

made will always be the best for me!" Ruka murmured with an honest and

passionate feeling overwhelming on his words. Mikan blushed a deep red and

she smiled. "Thank you. I feel much comfortable now that you've told me that..."

she whispered happily as she took another bite. After the meal, Mikan and Ruka

decided to go to the higher hills, where they can watch the shimmering stars

above, especially the skies are getting darker and darker, the stars more visible

up above. Ruka and Mikan laid on the green grass and cuddled each other like

lovers that cannot be separated forever. They both stared at the starry, night sky.

"The stars are beautiful, isn't it, Ruka-kun?" Mikan murmured. "Just like you,

Mikan-chan..." Ruka answered as he hugged Mikan tightly, but still, with care and

gentleness. The two of them stayed that way for a few moments until it is really

dark. "Let's go back to our tent..." Mikan called to the sleepy Ruka softly. Ruka

groaned softly. "Yeah, I'll just follow you… go ahead and I'll be right here for a

few moments…" Mikan stared at Ruka blankly. _I guess he's really tired… what _

_should I do? Hmm… I guess I'll have to bring several pillows and blankets so we _

_can sleep here together... yes, maybe that's a good idea… _Mikan thought as she

left Ruka and started heading for the tent to fetch pillows and blankets. It was

rather a stupid idea for Mikan to leave Ruka alone at the hills, firstly, because

there are plenty of wild animals around and secondly, he might get sick. But none

of this, fortunately happened, but then, there was a much big trouble than of

these two. Meanwhile, Mikan walked freely on her way, not caring if she's in the

right way. She dreamed nothing but Ruka and the stars and the romantic night

they just had. _I wonder if those days and nights would always be like that… _

_wouldn't that be so------- _"Ahh!" Mikan cried out in pain. She had slid off into a

booby trap. It is a great hole on the ground, hidden by piles of green grass.

Mikan fell in to it helplessly, with no sure way of escaping or getting away

from it. _Oh no… I'm trapped! And there's no one out there to help me around! _

_Ruka-kun------ he's still asleep… what will I do?? _Mikan thought, hopeless,

frightened and anxious of what will happen to her. _No one's out here to save _

_me… no one, nobody… huh?? _Suddenly, Mikan heard a rustling sound, and a

faint sound of footsteps. But somehow it is louder and not from a human being's.

_Oh no!!! A wild animal! And he's going to make me his dinner!!! _Mikan thought in

panic, her heart pounding faster than ever. _It's all over for me now!!!_

[ To be continued… ]

~ end of chapter 1 ~


End file.
